1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to post-mold grinding of a molded semiconductor package.
2. Description of Related Art
Demand for miniaturized semiconductor devices behooves the continuing pursuit to produce thinner and slimmer semiconductor devices.
One method of producing thinner semiconductor devices involves grinding or thinning a semiconductor wafer prior to packaging. However, wafer thinning poses severe limitations to the desired wafer thickness and yet introduces undesirable yield and reliability issues. More particularly, as the thickness of a semiconductor wafer reduces, its capacity for withstanding mechanical stress also reduces, thereby increasing the risk of die warpage. With this increased risk of die warpage, semiconductor device manufactures are impeded from further reducing thickness of semiconductor devices as they would have desired.